


My Hero Is You

by Glaceonmaster89



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceonmaster89/pseuds/Glaceonmaster89
Summary: This is just a smutty one shot between Amu and Ikuto from Shugo Chara! Hope you like it!





	My Hero Is You

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Amu finally runs into Ikuto after at least 2-3 years? Well read and find out!

My Hero Is You (Shugo Chara Amu X Ikuto Lemon)

Amu's POV 

Ikuto... I haven't seen him in forever... I wonder how he's doing... the thing is, I've actually grown attached to him over the course of my 5th grade year, he was always so nice to me yet I always pushed him away, I'm now in 8th grade and I haven't heard from that neko guy in a while. You see, I gave him my phone number a while after he confessed his love for me and he kissed me, I just wanted to feel his warm soft lips against my cheek again but god knows if that'll happen once again. Sighing I sat up in my bed, this bed even brought back memories of when Ikuto was sick and I found him sleeping on my bed, sure that was back when I was a 5th grader and all but it still meant a lot to me, all of those fond memories. Speaking of memories the Guardians disbanded a while ago even though our Shugo Charas are still around... our would be selves... Ran, Miki, and Su still existed next to me, Ran was always cheering me on, Miki always helped me with my clothes and my art, and Su would bake things for me to bring down to my family. It seems like just yesterday when I first found the trio that I love, sure they were annoying at first but after I got used to their presence I calmed down, now they're basically family to me, the only family that I can tell them anything about, they were my closest friends and they still are. I got up off my bed and was about to walk out the door when I heard a tap on my balcony door, I turned but brushed it off, it was a pretty windy summer day, no one was awake yet so I walked downstairs, made myself some breakfast and walked out, even though it was summer vacation I still wanted to go out and enjoy the breeze, Ran, Miki, and Su followed me, floating next to my head. That's when Ran decided to speak up "you're still thinking about Ikuto aren't you Amu-chan" I nodded "yeah, I'm pretty worried about him..." Miki smiled "well don't worry, everything will be fine, maybe he'll turn up soon" Su nodded "what if he's planning something big for you Amu-chan~ after all, he does love you!" I nodded "thanks guys, I'll wait for him tonight like I always do, maybe tonight will be different" and I looked up at the sky, imagining Ikuto and his smiling face, that guy was something else. As night fell upon the earth I sighed and walked home, as I walked I could've sworn I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, since it was this late I had to move fast or else I might get mugged or raped, I raced home completely scared of who or what was behind me, I walked inside, had my dinner with my family, then walked upstairs into my room. Ran, Miki, and Su all went back into their eggs while I walked into my bathroom, took of my clothes, and slid into the bathtub, the warm water felt so good against my cold skin, I sighed in pleasure and just let my eyes close as the water covered my naked body, oh god did this feel like paradise. I was so caught up in my mind and in the feeling of the water that I didn't notice the bathroom door open, I only opened my eyes when I felt someone else climb into the bath with me, I opened my eyes and I gasped in shock, there, right in front of me was Ikuto. I blushed and smiled "Ikuto... I thought I'd never see you again!" I cried out as tears of joy rolled down my face, he smiled "Amu, it's so good to see you again, please don't cry, it's alright, I'm here now" I opened my eyes and felt him wipe away my tears with his thumb. He sighed then looked at my naked body "wow Amu, you've really grown" I blushed "t- thank you Ikuto..." he nodded and pulled me close to his naked body, resting me on his lap he rested his chin on my shoulder, I blushed yet again but smiled as he slowly embraced me, bringing our bodies closer together. This embrace, it felt like heaven, like I was on cloud 9, my heart was pounding and my breath was quick but I relaxed when he kissed my neck gently, after a while I had enough of the bath so I stood up began to drain the water, grabbed my towel and I was just about to dry myself off when Ikuto came up from behind me and grabbed the towel, then, he began to dry me off ever so lightly making me shudder. Once I was dry, I was about to put my clothes back on but he grabbed them, threw them into my room into a random corner along with his, I blushed deeply as he wrapped the towel around my body and another towel around his body, then, he picked me up bridal style and laid me down on my bed, he looked over at the clock in my room, it was midnight so everyone was dead asleep, he chuckled "well Amu, everyone is asleep, let's have some fun" I blushed but nodded "I- I've always wanted to do this with you Ikuto, no one else but you" he stared at me with a shocked expression "I thought that you would push me away Amu but I guess you really do love me huh" I nodded.

He sighed, pinned me down on my bed, and straddled me, he wedged his knee between my thighs while his hands gently pinned down my arms, I wasn't struggling at all, in fact, I wanted this. Ikuto smiled, leaned forward and kissed me deeply, without hesitation I kissed him back then parted my lips a little, this gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance but obviously he won, as his tongue was in my mouth he began to gently caress my slim frame, I blushed when I felt his fingers gently glide over my covered curves, my mind was spinning, my heart was pounding, this, this was perfect. Ikuto unlocked our lips due to the need of air, as our lips parted saliva was connected to our tongues while we both silently gasped for air, Ikuto looked deeply into my golden hues, I stared into his blue ones, then that's when he metaphorically pounced, he began to bite my neck softly while his hands applied pressure to my small breasts, I gasped 'what has gotten into him?!' I questioned myself frantically in my mind, when he noticed the my eyes were wide he stopped and sighed "sorry... I got carried away in the heat of the moment Amu..." I smiled "it's fine, you just surprised me that's all" he nodded. After a while of us staring at each other, Ikuto gently grasped my chin and turned my head so that my ear was showing, he then bit it slightly like he did when he was on my balcony, I smiled warmly and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. Ikuto chuckled into my ear as he slowly kissed down the nape of my neck until he reached my shoulder, he kissed it gently and lifted his head so that our eyes met once again "Amu... I love you" I smiled "I love you too... Ikuto" he then turned his head to the balcony, he sighed "hold on one sec" I nodded, he got up, shut the balcony door, locked it, and pulled the curtains over it, he then walked back over to me, sat down, and sighed. I looked at him confused "what's wrong Ikuto?" He chuckled "oh it's nothing... here Amu, come sit on my lap" I blushed but nodded, I then moved over to him and sat down on his lap, sighing at the sudden warmth, Ikuto began to purr whilst resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled and began to pet him behind his ears, which I completely forgot that his ears are his "perverted" zones, once he felt my fingers glide gently over his ears he immediately opened his eyes, picked me up, pinned me down, and kissed me roughly. I blushed, as he broke for air he smirked "what did I tell you~? My ears are sensitive Amu~" I gulped "I- I'm sorry... I completely forgot about that..." chuckling he kissed my chest just above my breasts, I soon lost all self awareness and let go of the towel shielding my body. Ikuto seemed to notice this for he stopped what he was doing and stared at my body, I looked into his eyes "Amu... you're... beautiful" he breathed out as his fingers roamed around my naked body, I shuddered "t- thank you Ikuto..." he smirked "oh Amu~" I looked up at him in a questioning manner, he then gently grabbed my hand and put it on the towel that was covering his naked body. Blushing, I slowly removed it, I had never seen a guy naked before so this was a new experience for me, once the towel was off his body my entire face went red, Ikuto chuckled and sat up, unpinning me and he turned his body towards me, my blush darkened as he leaned over to me "it's going to be just fine Amu, don't worry~" he whispered in my ear, if it was even possible my blush turned even darker "we don't have to do this you know" I turned to him "b- but Ikuto... I want you..." he sighed then smiled "and I want you too Amu, but if this makes you uncomfortable then we can stop" I shook my head "no, I was just shocked is all, I really want this... really..." he smiled and kissed me gently "as you wish... Amu" slowly he rubbed his knee against my entrance causing me to gasp and squirm. When he saw this he sighed "Amu, are you sure about this?" I nodded "yes... please Ikuto... I need you" he nodded. 

Ikuto removed his knee from my entrance, inhaled, and looked at me with a serious face "ok Amu..." then he climbed on top of me gently and positioned his fully erect dick at my entrance, I held my breath as he slowly pushed his dick into my womb, I didn't want to wake up Ran, Miki, and Su so I held in my scream of pain but that didn't stop the tears from running down my face, Ikuto sighed sadly "I'm so sorry Amu... the pain will be gone soon, I swear" I nodded as he slowly began to thrust into me, this new sensation sent jolts of pain and pleasure through my body, this was so foreign to me. When he noticed that more tears began to run down my face he lifted his hand up and began to wipe away the tears with his thumb, I sighed, relaxing a little as he continued to thrust at a slow pace, he was so gentle, he wanted to make sure that I wasn't hurting, he didn't want to cause me pain, he wanted me to feel pleasure. I opened my eyes and stared into his navy eyes, they were so pretty as the moonlight glistened through the curtains, I smiled softly, lifted my hand up to his face and placed it on his cheek, he smiled and placed his hand on top of mine as he continued to thrust, making me want to moan but I had to hold back or else I'd wake up Ran, Miki, and Su. The bed began to creak as Ikuto picked up the pace of his thrusts, each of us were panting lightly as beads of sweat dripped down our faces, he then leaned down and kissed me softly as his thrusts became faster and more needy, I cried out into the kiss and that's when he unlocked our lips, he looked down at me and smiled "Amu..." he breathed as he continued to thrust his dick into me. I gasped as he began to bite at my sensitive body, his nips were soft and caring but they sent shivers up my spine, he blew on my skin lightly causing me to squirm then huff "stop teasing me Ikuto..." I mumbled, he chuckled "sorry Amu, I can't help it" I sighed and captured his lips in a kiss, as I broke for air my panting became louder and I whispered to him "Ikuto... faster..." he understood my need for him, so he thrusted even faster. After each thrust I would let out a breath of pleasure, I needed more of him, so I began to buck my hips in rhythm with his thrusts making him pant more, soon our panting was in rhythm as were our bodies. I was going to moan but Ikuto captured my lips in a deep passionate kiss causing my moan to be muffled, his thrusts soon became relentless as his need for me grew, each thrust caused me to gasp and squirm making me want even more, I wanted to feel his dick deep inside of me, I grasped his shoulders and moaned rather loudly, Ikuto sighed, kissed me deeply, and thrusted into me relentlessly causing me to moan into the kiss, each moan becoming louder and louder. Ikuto knew that he had to keep me calm and silent for he didn't want to wake up my family or Ran, Miki, and Su, so he decided to lick my lips causing me to shudder and squirm beneath him, I opened my eyes only to see a sweat covered Ikuto looking back down at me "Amu... I'm not going to hold back this time, so please be ready for this..." I nodded "I'll let you do whatever you need to do to me Ikuto, I love you after all, please don't worry" I exclaimed with a soft and caring smile. With that being said, Ikuto inhaled, almost took his dick out of my womb then plunged it back in causing me to almost scream in pleasure, he grunted and thrusted at an extremely fast pace, each time he thrusted into me I would gasped and buck my hips into him in an attempt to make his dick go deeper into my womb, and it actually worked, his entire dick was deep inside of my womb breaking through the barrier and getting close to my g-spot. I squirmed even more whilst moaning my mind out, Ikuto's cat ears and tail appeared as he grunted heavily, his dick passed through my barrier and hit my g-spot causing me to gasp and cry out in pleasure, Ikuto kissed me deeply to keep me quiet as he continued to thrust into my womb at an extreme pace causing my muffled moans and cries of pleasure to become louder and louder, I didn't know how much more I could take before my release. One last thrust sent me over the edge and I cried out in ecstasy, I could hear Ikuto grunting but it seemed like he was holding back, I came all over his dick but he didn't cum inside of me, he continued to thrust causing my orgasm to build up again even before my body had time to relax, I began moaning quickly as his thrusts became way too fast for my body, it must've been way too fast for him too because in a matter of seconds he grunted "A- Amu!" He cried out my name as he prepared to cum inside of me, with my orgasm at its peak I cried out "IKUTO!!!" And we both came at the same time.

As we cooled off, Ikuto slid his dick out of my womb and sighed, wrapping his towel back around his body, I was panting lightly feeling the aftermath of my orgasm, it felt so weird yet so calming, Ikuto looked down at me and smiled slightly, he grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body, I turned to him as he laid back down and smiled. Ikuto pulled me close to him and sighed "Amu, never forget that I will always love you no matter what"I blushed but nodded "I won't ever forget that Ikuto, trust me" he smiled, pulled me into his chest and we both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
